


Blood Shadows

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dark, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: What happens when lovers meet after an assassination attempt?





	Blood Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #DrabbleFriday for Wordsmiths and Betas Facebook Group  
> Prompt:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/38634326255/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/39500800792/in/dateposted-public/)

Dark and quiet  
Shadows dance across the floor  
Waiting for him  
Watching for her

Crimson and quick  
Drops fall to the floor  
Calling to him  
Looking to her

Lace and leather  
Whispers drift across the room  
Luring him in  
Casting her out

Button and lapel  
Breath slip across the room  
Watching for him  
Waiting for her

Steel and flesh  
Wounds appear in a flash  
Missing his heart  
Piercing her soul

Amber and curls  
Eyes search the shadows  
Searching for him  
Aching for her

Chestnut and stubble  
Hands search the shadows  
Touching his soul  
Reaching her soul

I see  
The assassins have failed  
I see  
The rebels have won

I see  
The future is ours  
I see  
Our choice is forever


End file.
